Los hechos de nuestra vida
by ladykagurasama
Summary: Aora es cuando comienzo a pensar si mi vida junto a él no fue nada q una vil mentira ysi realmente lo q dice, sea verdad. d lo unico q stoy segura sq apesar d todo el dolor q aora siento viví mil veces mas feliz con él aquella mentira q sola esta verdad
1. Prologo

_hola chicas aqui con un nuevo fic q espero y les guste, es un fic muy especial para mi ya q muestra parte de mi vida y la de mi prima q vivimos casi el mismo caso bueno. este fic esta dedicado a mis amigas q siempre me estan apoyado tanto de esta pagina como las de cemzoo espero y realmente les guste este fic tratare de actualizarlo cada dos semanas dependiendo de los reviews q reciva para saber si les gusto o no sino tendre q dejarlo por mas tiempo y hasta quizas lo quite al igual q podria pasar con los otros pero bueno, ahora les dejo con la lectura bye..._

**Titulo: "los hechos de nuestra vida"**

**Autora: ladykagurasama**

**Genero: drama, romance en general**

**Pareja: ryoma y sakuno (ryosaku)**

**Advertencias: quisas cambie un poco la personalidad de los personajes pero tratare de q no suceda**

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes de la serie the prince of tennis no me pertenecen pero si uno q otro personaje secundario, este fic no esta hecho con fines de lucro sino para divercion de los lectores._

****************************************************************************************************************

**_prologo..._**

No sé lo que sucede, todo iba bien entre nosotros pero de un momento a otro cambio. no sé si yo hice algo mal o algo que lo molestara, solo note que se ha estado comportando diferente, ya no hablamos como antes es extraño, el ahora me trata con indiferencia parece que algo le preocupa pero cuando intento saber que es, él se distancia de mi, quisiera saber qué es lo que tiene que le molesta, que lo atormenta por dentro, he visto que sale frecuentemente y vuelve a altas horas de la noche, lo espero, pero él no me dirige palabra alguna eso me duele ese silencio me carcome por dentro he tratado de cambiar mi forma de ser, ahora yo no le digo nada a menos que el pregunte algo o sea él quien entone la conversación ese silencio que ahora hago yo parece que también le molesta ya que me lo recrimino ya no se qué hacer todo lo que hago parece que lo hace enfadar me duele, y me duele más porque no tengo a quien contarle lo que siento, he considerado a mi familia pero deduje que ellos lo detestarían y lo rechazarían y eso me dolería mas, pensé en mis amigos y amigas pero de seguro ellos se lo reprocharían y le pedirían explicaciones y de seguro el me reprocharía por contar nuestras cosas a personas que no tenían nada que ver, entonces encontré solo a una persona con la cual contar esa persona no me diría nada solo me consolaría aunque no sería suficiente pero por lo menos me apoyaría esa persona era yo, si yo mi soledad era la única que me haría compañía en estos momentos hasta que encontrara una nueva solución a este problema que deseo sea pasajero, pero estoy segura que sea lo que sea jamás dejare de amarlo jamás, ahora él ha vuelto y le saludo lo veo diferente y un poco triste viene y me abraza es extraño hace mucho que no lo hacía, pero algo me sorprendió mas sentí que algo frió caía sobre mi cuello y humedecía mi blusa creí saber que era lo dude pero, un sollozo de parte de él me hizo quedar en claro que el estaba llorando, si llorando era increíble nunca había llorado antes bueno no enfrente de mí ni cuando se hacía daño, no pero al parecer algo logro ser tan dañino como para lograr esto, lo tome de la cara con delicadeza para que me vea a los ojos, no podía creerlo el realmente estaba llorando esa expresión en su rostro era totalmente nueva para mi, le limpie el camino de lagrimas que se encontraba en su rostro y lo mire tiernamente entonces le pregunte que le sucedía trato de desviar la mirada pero no se lo permití, he hice que me mirara al rostro y le dije que me contara por primera vez el acepto a contarme. Nos sentamos en el sofá, yo lo miraba de un costado ya que estaba sentada a su lado el solo miraba al frente y entonces comenzó.


	2. Cap1:sucesos que marcan nuestra vida

_Hola chicas q lindo q les haya gustado mi prologo y q las haya impactado, me puso muy alegre jeje y bueno como lo prometido es deuda aquí les subo el primer cap. de este fic q espero y les siga gustando como el inicio, y recuerden mínimo cinco reviews para la próxima actualización, bueno les dejo leer._

**Titulo: "los hechos de nuestra vida"**

**Autora: ladykagurasama**

**Genero: drama, romance en general**

**Pareja: Ryoma y Sakuno (RyoSaku)**

**Advertencias: aparte de q quizás cambie la personalidad de los personajes desde aquí en ocasiones variara el tipo de narración, en algunos momentos narrara Sakuno o Ryoma y en otros yo ok?.**

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes de la serie the prince of tennis no me pertenecen pero si uno q otro personaje secundario, este fic no esta hecho con fines de lucro sino para diversión de los lectores._

****************************************************************************************************************

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

_ Le limpie el camino de lagrimas que se encontraba en su rostro y lo mire tiernamente entonces le pregunte que le sucedía trato de desviar la mirada pero no se lo permití, he hice que me mirara al rostro y le dije que me contara por primera vez el acepto a contarme. Nos sentamos en el sofá, yo lo miraba de un costado ya que estaba sentada a su lado el solo miraba al frente y entonces comenzó..._

**_Capitulo nº 1 " sucesos que marcan vidas…"_**

-Yo…no sé cómo decirte-fue lo que me respondió y se volteo a verme-lo siento…realmente…lo siento-fue lo que me dijo yo no comprendía de que se disculpaba.

-No te entiendo que te pasa-fue lo que le pregunte.

-Yo…yo te lastime-al parecer solo podía decir frases cortas y comenzó de nuevo a soltar lagrimas eso me dolía no quería verlo así a sí que tome nuevamente su rostro entre mis manos y le dije.

-No…tu no me lastimaste-fue lo único que podía decirle el tomo mi mano con la suya sin apartar mi mano de su rostro.

-No…si lo hice…cometí un grave error-no lo comprendía lo que me decía y continuo-yo…te engañe-eso no me lo esperaba abrí con des mensura mis ojos por la sorpresa.

-No te entiendo Ryoma y de seguro no es tan grave y…-no la dejo terminar

-NO-le dijo casi en forma de un grito y movió su cabeza en señal de negación aun sin quitar su mano de la mano de Sakuno que sostenía su rostro-te equivocas Sakuno si es grave-lo dijo volviendo a sollozar-yo…ESTUVE CON OTRA QUE NO ERAS TU ~-esto último se lo dijo sin vacilar ya que no soportaba la presión, Sakuno no podía creer lo que le decía su adorado Ryoma.

-No…no te creo-lo dijo con tono de tristeza y teniendo ganas de llorar pero conteniendo las lagrimas-yo no creo que tú seas capaz de hacerme eso Ryoma-la castaña solo lo podía ver con dulzura jamás lo llegaría a odiar a pesar de lo que hiciera.

-No Sakuno yo…te engañe con otra…PERO-lo ultimo lo dijo exaltado mirándola fijamente-yo no estaba consciente de lo que hacía.

-Que quieres decir Ryoma?-ella no lo comprendía pero tenía un poco de idea.

-Yo no estaba en mis cabales ese día-comenzó a contar la historia-fue hace dos meses cuando volví del viaje que tuve por un partido…

_Ese día había ganado y unos compañeros me pidieron que baya con ellos a celebrar y no me quedo de otra que aceptar ya que no dejaban de fastidiarme, fuimos a un bar. y creo que tome unas copas demás, en eso lo único que recuerdo es que una mujer se me acerco y trato de engatusarme y se me ofreció yo trate de evadirle yo no dejaba de pensar en ti pero algo me cegó y de ahí no recuerdo nada hasta que al día siguiente me desperté en una habitación-_Sakuno no podía creer que su adorado Ryoma hubiera hecho tal acto pero algo en ella no le permitía dejar a su esposo, ella lo adoraba era una de sus razones para vivir y Ryoma continuo-_no sabía exactamente que hacia hay ya que no era mi habitación en el hotel en el que hospede entonces voltee sobre la cama y me encontré con la muchacha de la noche anterior no me di cuenta de que los dos estábamos completamente desnudos me aterrorice solo en pensar en lo que había hecho no lo pensé dos veces para salir de ese lugar la deje completamente sola, de ahí no he vuelto a saber de ella hasta hace una semana y…-_en ese momento sonó el celular de Ryoma lo saco de su bolsillo y verifico el numero, al revisar la pantalla en su rostro se mostró una expresión de completo horror tristeza e incertidumbre.

-¿No piensas contestar?-le pregunto Sakuno a Ryoma el cual no se inmutaba a contestar solo observaba el numero que se encontraba llamando.

Entonces Ryoma ya totalmente frustrado arroja el celular hacia la pared rebotando en el suelo, entonces Sakuno se levanta a recoger el celular que no dejaba de sonar.

-Ho……-una vos al otro lado de la línea no la dejo hablar

-A**cabo de realizarme la prueba y…..salió positiva si estoy embarazada……ryoma…RYOMA CONTESTA-** entonces Sakuno se quedo paralizada por la noticia entonces soltó el celular, sakuno se deslizo sobre sus piernas hasta quedar sentada sobre ellas en su mirada claramente se veía que toda la fe que tenia hacia Ryoma se desmorono demostrándolo con lagrimas. Ryoma se acerco hacia a ella en un intento de saber que había escuchado y tratar de consolarla y explicarle.

-Sakuno…-ella no dijo nada y el con preocupación-que te pasa-trato de rozar con su mano su rostro pero…

-NO ME TOQUES-fueron las palabras de Sakuno y con un movimiento hábil y veloz retiro la mano del muchacho que tenía la intención de tocarla en forma de consuelo-NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES…-sollozo-NO…CON LAS MANOS CON LA QUE TOCASTE A ELLA…-dicho esto Sakuno se puso de pie y decidió salir del lugar para no verlo más, tomo su bolso que yacía en una repisa de la entrada y salió azotando la puerta detrás de ella.

Mientras tanto Ryoma quedo sorprendido por la reacción de Sakuno y salió de su letardo y se dio cuenta de que Sakuno se había marchado entonces rápidamente se incorporo y se dirigió hacia la puerta para cuando se asomo a ver si se encontraba cerca pero su reacción fue tardía ya que ella ya no se encontraba hay entonces se dirigió rápidamente hacia el teléfono el cual aun seguía con la llamada lo levanta y habla…

-QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE.

-¿Que?, no te entiendo…

-QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE DIME-Ryoma estaba completamente molesto con la muchacha por su imprudencia quería saber que le había dicho exactamente a Sakuno aunque ya deducía la respuesta quería que ella se la confirmara.

-Bueno yo… te dije que…la prueba salió positiva, ¿por que…no me escuchaste?-ella lo decía con un tono de preocupación.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-Ryoma al pronunciar estas palabras lo hizo con una actitud muy fría y a la vez tosca una que no mostraba, realmente se le veía afectado o se puede decir trastornado.

******************************************************************************************************************

_Bueno chicas espero y les haya gustado el primer cap. realmente les agradesco de todo corazon a las q me impulsaron a subir el cap. pronto bueno chicas nos leemos pronto. y recuerden, cinco reviews minimo para subir el siguiente cap si es q les gusto este ok? bueno, ahora si bye..._


	3. aun asi¿que podemos hacer?

Titulo: "los hechos de nuestra vida"

Autora: Ladykagurasama

Género: drama, romance en general

Pareja: Ryoma y Sakuno (RyoSaku)

Advertencias: aparte de q quizás cambie la personalidad de los personajes desde aquí en ocasiones variara el tipo de narración, en algunos momentos narrara Sakuno o Ryoma y en otros yo ¿ok?

Características del capítulo: **bueno, en este capítulo habrá algo que quizás medio que les confunda así que para aclararlo bien estas son mis indicaciones…**

−**E**_**n cursiva, "Orgullo"−**_

−_En cursiva y negrita "Sentimientos"−_

**Bueno, en cuanto lean se darán cuenta porque lo de orgullo y sentimiento, jejeje. Bueno ya no les molesto más y por favor continúen con la lectura…**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen sino a Konomi Takeshi-sensei, pero si uno q otro personaje secundario. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sino para diversión de los lectores.

***************************************************************************************************************

_**Capitulo nº 2 "Aun así… ¿qué podemos hacer?"**_

No podía dejar de correr, la noticia le llego como un balde de agua helada. No había tomado conciencia de su reacción hasta que se vio saliendo de la casa sin rumbo alguno ni dirección aparente, solo quería huir de ahí, creer que todo lo que acababa de pasar era mentira, una fría y cruel mentira. No tenía intención de salir de esa manera, su corazón no se lo permitía, pero su conciencia no estaba de acuerdo con ese aspecto.

Su ego fue más fuerte que llego a dominar la reacción de su cuerpo. Tampoco estaba segura de lo que le había dicho a Ryoma, ni de qué manera lo había hecho.

Su orgullo y su corazón se encontraban en una pelea constante y perturbadora dentro de su mente. Esto la atormentaba y confundía aun más. No quería odiarlo, por dios ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Si él lo era todo para ella, sin importar lo que hiciera ni de cómo se comportara, para ella era su razón de vivir. No, él era más que eso; él era su vida.

**POV. Sakuno…**

−_Tonta, por ser como eres es que él ha llegado a hacer lo que hizo._

−_**Te equivocas, él me quiere por como soy.**_

− _¡Ja! No me hagas reír, nos engaño por que se canso de ti._

− _**¡No, no! Si eso fuera verdad, no me lo habría contado todo.**_

− _**¿**__Pero, que no te basta con que te lo haya ocultado por tanto tiempo?_

−_**Bueno, eso…**_

− _¡Lo vez! Ni tú tienes excusa para que él no nos lo dijera desde el principio; yo tengo razón, ¿ahora qué piensas hacer?_

**FIN POV. Sakuno…**

−Yo…yo-se escucho su voz ahogada ya no se sentía capaz de contener las lagrimas, que no estaba segura de si eran por ira, tristeza o impotencia, solo sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, sumergiéndola en una profunda melancolía. El solo hecho de recordar lo sucedido hace unos minutos, logro que grácilmente sus lagrimas hicieran su aparición en sus ojos de color caoba, y dejaran un camino marcado por sus delicadas y claras mejillas; había detenido su paso ase unos escasos minutos, miro a su alrededor quedando sorprendida, pero a la vez nostálgica al vislumbrar el lugar al que había allegado. Se trataba de un parque que se encontraba quince cuadras mas debajo de donde residían, habían escogido por esta razón una casa que estuviera cerca, les traía gratos recuerdos, ya que en ese mismo lugar fue donde se habían declarado sus profundos sentimientos.

Ese lugar fue testigo de placenteros momentos que compartieron juntos, estaba repleto de arboles de flores de cerezo, césped verde brillante, en el lado oeste se encontraba un hermoso lago, de agua azul como el cielo, en el se podía observas a una bandada de patos nadando, también unos cuantos botes a remos, ¿cuántas veces no se habrían subido a uno de esos en algunas de sus citas? Sin duda eran indiscutibles e incontables las tantas ocasiones, que lo habían hecho. Ese lugar contenía miles de sentimientos atrapados en el tiempo que hacían que su alma añorara aquellos días.

¿Cómo era posible que sus pies la hayan llevado hasta ese lugar?, cuando lo que más deseaba en ese momento era olvidar todo lo referente que le recordara a Ryoma. Sintiéndose cada vez mas acongojada, y sumergiéndose profundamente en la melancolía a cada momento, soltó sin prescindir resistencia alguna el llanto, cayo de cuclillas tomándose el rostro con sus dos manos para tratar de retener las lagrimas anteriormente contenidas. Continuó con el pensamiento que había dejado atrás por los recuerdos, ¿ahora qué pensaba hacer?

−Yo…yo…no se qué hacer-trato de contener los sollozos que la embaucaban y formar ideas claras, para continuar con su vida.

-

-

Había salido de casa luego de cortar la llamada con aquella mujer, ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpido para no reaccionar a tiempo? Estaba seguro que ese error le costaría muy caro. Busco por todas partes, ¿A dónde habría ido Sakuno? O ¿qué tan lejos habría llegado? Pregunto por ella a cada persona que encontró en su camino, pero absolutamente nadie había visto a una joven con esas características, ¿era posible que se la tragase la tierra? ¿O desapareciera sin dejar rastro alguno? Eso no podría ser posible, tendría que haber llegado a algún lugar, o tendría que haberse contactado con alguien, pero ¿con quién? En ese momento su mente no podía pensar con claridad, su mente no lo dejaba de atosigar con culpabilidad, ¿porque justo ahora tenía que suceder esto? No tenía sentido, ¿que había hecho él para mecer este cruel giro de la vida? Se llenaba de frustración, necesitaba encontrarla, era totalmente necesario, tendría que haber de alguna forma una solución, este error no podía quedarse así, la buscaría y la encontraría sin importar cuánto tiempo le tomase.

Necesitaba ayuda, él solo de seguro no podría encontrarla, no cuando había mucho terreno que abarcar, además de que no podría estar tranquilo hasta saber si se encontraba bien, pudo haberle pasado algo, y eso si que no se lo llegaría a perdonar, todo seria por culpa suya. No, no lo toleraría, ¿pero a quien contactaría en este momento? debía pensar con claridad, despejar aunque sea por un momento la angustia que sentía.

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que enterarse de esa manera? Ella no se merecía sufrir así, ¿porque tengo que ser yo el que siempre le hace daño? Que incompetente he llegado a ser, todo este tiempo lo único que he hecho ha sido lastimarla, ella no debería de pagar por mis errores, ¿por qué dios había llegado a ser tan injusto? Lo odio, me odio, que miserable eh sido, que miserable soy; no me merezco su cariño, y si llegara a perdonarme, no me merezco su perdón._

_No puedo soportarlo, mi vida sin ella no vale nada, la vida no es vida si ella no está. Debo encontrarla, como sea. Ella merece la felicidad y, si ella logra ser feliz con otra persona que realmente la ame como yo la llegue a amar, no me importara el dejarla ir. Que canalla, que imbécil he llegado a ser, jamás dejare de reprocharme por el dolor que la he hecho pasar._

No tenía idea de cómo llegar a dar con el paradero de Sakuno, ya llevaba más de veinte minutos buscándola por las cercanías, pero ni rastro de ella. No era posible que absolutamente nadie la haya visto, tendría que estar en algún lugar.

Necesitaba ayuda, alguien en quien Sakuno confiara, aun con los ojos cerrados, pero ¿Quién? La amiga con la que siempre estaba se había casado y ya no vivía en la ciudad, así que sería imposible que haya dado con ella. En ese momento se le cruzo por la mente, ¡claro! Era tan obvio, tendría que haber contactado con ella, era la única con la quien contaba en esos momentos, y la única que le sabría ayudar, a comparación de su otra compañera.

Paro el paso agitado por la carrera hecha. Tomo el celular del bolsillo y lo retuvo entre sus manos por un momento. No estaba seguro de si llamar directamente a la susodicha o marcar primero a la persona que no dudaría en prestarle su ayuda e informar lo sucedido.

Si llamaba directamente a la chica, era posible que si esta había tenido comunicación con Sakuno, se negara a darle los datos que necesitaba; pero así, por lo menos se aseguraba de que alguien sabia de su paradero. Por otro lado, si hablaba con la pareja de esta, lo más seguro era que conseguiría otros datos, quizás hasta daría con el lugar en donde se encontraba Sakuno.

Lo había decidido, primero llamaría a la chica. Si no conseguía respuesta alguna lo llamaría a él.

-

-

Había dejado de llorar hace unos cuantos minutos. Ya estaba anocheciendo y necesitaba un lugar en el cual quedarse, pero como no contaba con suficiente dinero para un hotel, debería encontrar otro lugar.

¿Pero a quien pedirle ayuda en estos momentos? Una de sus mejores amigas no se encontraba en el país. Solo le quedaba Ann, Ann Tachibana; su mejor amiga desde la secundaria. Pero si recurría a ella corría un gran riesgo. Ya que esta estaba felizmente casada con el mejor amigo de Ryoma; Takeshi Momoshiro.

Lo más probable es que Ryoma se haya dado cuenta de que se comunicaría con Ann, y por esto, llamaría a momo para que lo ayude, pero esta vez no sería así, ella se aseguraría de que Ryoma no se entere de su paradero. En parte era tonto y egoísta, pero realmente necesitaba pensar fría mente las cosas, y en estos casos la mejor ayuda era su amiga, por lo menos por el momento.

****************************************************************************************++

bueno espero y les guste, lamento mucho la demora, pero tuve ciertos problemas con la pc, los estudios, mi salud (ya llevo tres semanas con un resfrio q no me abandona u//uU) y la mas problematica, la falta de inspiracion, esa si q me fastidio, pero nimodo espero y les guste este pequeño fragmento de cap q no esta completo pero q lo continuare, gracias a todos los q me dejaron review, son lo maximo y tambien a los q no me dejaron pero se tomaron la molestia de leerlos y q espero lo sigan haciendo, ahora me despido hasta el proximo cap o conti de este jejeje bye...

P.D. no olviden porfa dejen sus opiniones se los agradezco bye...


	4. Cap 3

**__****____**

Titulo: "los hechos de nuestra vida"

**__******

_________****_

Género: drama, romance en general

__

Pareja: Ryoma y Sakuno (RyoSaku)

Advertencias: aparte de q quizás cambie la personalidad de los personajes desde aquí en ocasiones variara el tipo de narración, en algunos momentos narrara Sakuno o Ryoma y en otros yo ¿ok?

Características del capítulo: Creo q ninguno XD

Disclaimer

:Los personajes de la serie The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen sino a Konomi Takeshi-sensei, pero si uno q otro personaje secundario. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sino para diversión de los lectores.

CAP. 3 "¿Donde estas?-¿Por qué no creerte?-¿Cuál es la verdad?"

Se levanto del césped y se encamino a una cabina telefónica, llevaba el móvil pero no quería recibir alguna llamada de Ryoma así que lo apago. Saco su pequeña agenda telefónica de su bolso, siempre llevaba un registro de sus números en esta ya que nunca se sabe si puedes llegar a ser víctima de algún robo así que mejor prevenir que lamentar después. Marco el número y espero las tonadas.

—Hola amor ¿cómo ha estado tu día?- eran las palabras del joven conocido como Takeshi Momoshiro, ahora casado con la hermana menor de Kippei Tachibana, pero también este era conocido por ser el mejor amigo de Ryoma Echizen, y ex -jugador de tenis en la secundaria Seigaku. Actualmente un prestigioso empresario de una cadena de artículos deportivos.

—Bien amor, hasta el momento todo ha salido a la perfección, en este momento estoy haciendo las compras para la casa, ¿quieres que te lleve algo en especifico? –la melodiosa voz de Ann Tachibana se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica, a pesar de los años no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo decidida y directa, gentil con quien realmente lo mereciera, su cabellera ahora un poco más larga. Siendo ahora una psicóloga reconocida, no dejaba de ser la buena amiga que era, ni tampoco la esposa que llego a ser, ahora casada con su amor de adolescencia vivía una vida muy feliz, este dichoso matrimonio, los llevo a concebir a su pequeño hijo Takeru, con tan solo año y medio de edad.

―Hm, no sé. Pero si se me ocurre algo te lo digo –al otro lado de la línea se escucha un ruido, de unas cajas cayendo -¿paso algo?

―No, todo está bien, es solo que Takeru quiere cereal, pero no lo alcanza e hizo caer una cajas.

―ha, pásame un rato al niño –Ann al otro lado de la línea, le dice al pequeño, "ten tu papi quiere hablarte" el pequeño tomo el teléfono y dice "¿ti papi?" –Takeru, no hagas destrozos que después mamá tendrá que pagarlo, ¿ok?

―Otei papi, no ade nada.

―Bien ese es mi hijo, ahora pásame con tu mamá –al otro lado se escucha que el pequeño le dice a su mama "toma mami, papi quiede abalte".

―Listo, ya le di el cereal que quería, lo mantendrá ocupado un rato, ¿en qué íbamos?

―En que yo te decía lo mucho que te quiero, y tú me decías lo mucho que me amabas –se recostó en el sillón de su oficina, con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

― ¿Enserio? No recuerdo esa parte, ¿me refrescas la memoria? –coqueta y tiernamente, fue respondida.

―Te amo, te amo mucho cariño.

―Y yo a ti también te amo mucho amor, pero hablando enserio, ¿no quieres que te lleve nada? –la joven junto con su pequeño emprendieron el viaje hacia la caja registradora.

―Hm no, en este momento no se me ocurre nada pero, ¿quieres que te recoja o…? –en ese momento en ambos celulares, se escucho un pitido, que anunciaba una llamada en espera. Y los dos al mismo tiempo dijeron. "espera, tengo otra llamada"

Había intentado al número de la chica pero este solo le había dicho que estaba ocupado, y que luego del tono lo pondría en llamada en espera. No tenía pensado quedarse esperando a que ella se dignara a tomar su llamada, ya que estaba consciente de que si se trataba de un cliente de esta, podría llevar mucho tiempo, y eso es lo que a él le escaseaba.

Decidió llamar al otro susodicho, aun si este estaba ocupado no tardaría tanto en contestar, y tal y como lo había dicho, apenas y habían pasado cinco segundos desde que fue anunciado como llamada en espera este le contesto.

―Hola, Ryoma ¿Cómo estás?

―Takeshi, necesito tu ayuda –estaba totalmente preocupado.

―Claro Ryoma, cuenta conmigo, ¿dime qué pasa? –completamente preocupado por la extraña actitud de su amigo, decidió aportar su ayuda incondicional, solo esperaba que el tema no sea tan grave.

―Lo mejor sería que nos reunamos, ¿puedes en este momento? no se que mas hacer, soy un estúpido. Un idiota, por favor. –estaba completamente frustrado, no aguantaba más la situación, necesitaba una solución pronto.

―Tranquilízate, enseguida voy a buscarte, ¿donde estas? –esa actitud que tomaba su amigo en ese momento era totalmente opuesta a la que siempre demostraba delante de los demás, esperaba que no cometiera alguna locura.

―Me encuentro a unas cinco calles de mi casa.

―Ok, estate tranquilo, en cinco minutos llego –corto la llamada sin esperar respuesta de su amigo, lo mejor era llegar lo más rápido posible.

―Doctora Ann Tachibana al habla, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

―Ann, soy Sakuno –hablaba con la voz ahogada aún, por el llanto pasado.

―Hola Sakuno, pero ¿qué te sucede, que tienes? Te escucho mal, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

― ¿Puedes venir por mí?

―Claro, ¿donde estas? Voy enseguida –nerviosa y preocupada, comenzó a recoger lo que faltaba y se digirió rápidamente hacia la registradora, mientras escuchaba lo que le decía su amiga.

―Me encuentro en el parque que esta a diez cuadras de mi casa, por favor no tardes –con la voz aun quebrada y raposa, se despidió.

Rápidamente Ann termino de cancelar todo, y se dirigió a su automóvil, coloco las cosas que había comprado en el porta equipaje, y al pequeño lo aseguro en su silla en el asiento trasero, cuando todo había quedado listo se posiciono frente al volante y emprendió el viaje, a donde se encontraba su amiga.

La había notado muy extraña, esperaba que no hubiera pasado nada grave. Condujo lo más rápido que le fue posible, yendo por el camino más corto que pudo encontrar.

Y fue entonces que la vio, sentada sola en una banca de aquel parque. La notaba diferente, algo en ella la hacía ver más apagada, como si el brillo que poseía normalmente se hubiera desvanecido.

Estaciono su auto justo en frente de ella, pero esta ni se inmuto a verla. Se quedo sentada, cabizbaja. Como si su mente estuviera en otra parte; esto la preocupo más, salió del auto y se acerco a ella. Ni siquiera la sintió hasta que la tomo por el hombro y la llamo por su nombre.

― ¿Sakuno? –fue entonces cuando la vio a los ojos cuando noto lo que le faltaba, aquel brillo que poseía en sus ojos ya no estaban, ahora eran opacos y tristes, su rostro estaba completamente pálido, y sus mejillas tenían un toque perlado por las marcas de las lagrimas.

Tomo un pañuelo de su bolsillo, y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro.

― ¿Que te paso Sakuno? ¿Y Ryoma; Ya hablaste con él? –el labio inferior de Sakuno empezó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no pudo contenerse y echó a llorar abrazando a su amiga.

Ann correspondió el abrazo, lentamente hizo que se parara y la adentro en el auto haciendo un poco más de espacio en el asiento trasero, dejando con ella el pañuelo. Volvió a posicionarse frente al volante y conducir en dirección a casa de Sakuno.

Apenas llegar a avanzar una cuadra Sakuno la detuvo.

― No por favor; no me lleves a mi casa, no quiero volver –la vos rasposa he hipada de Sakuno-producto del llanto-hizo que Ann detuviera su marcha.

― ¿Vas a contarme que fue lo que paso? –Sakuno asintió – ¿tiene que ver con Ryoma, y por eso no quieres volver? –Otra vez su respuesta fue afirmativa – ¿a dónde vamos entonces?

Ya habían pasado los cinco minutos estipulados por Momoshiro, y sus nervios no estaban como para poder soportar más tiempo su espera, y justo cuando iba a emprender nuevamente su búsqueda, vio asomarse el auto de Momoshiro el doblar una de las esquinas. Venía a gran velocidad, y al darle alcance se estaciono a un costado de él. Momoshiro tenía intenciones de bajarse del auto, pero Ryoma no le dio tiempo para que lo realizara ya que, apenas y se había estacionado este abordo el vehículo.

Se quedaron por unos segundos en silencio, ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna, solo el motor del automóvil sobre la calle hacía eco entre ellos, el ambiente completamente tenso, un tanto pesado y dificultoso de soportar.

Takeshi no estaba seguro de ser el que rompiera el silencio, Ryoma estaba sumergido en su mente, y su rostro reflejaba dolor, incertidumbre, rabia e impotencia. ¿Qué hacer cuando tu amigo se encuentra en un estado como este? Pues sinceramente no se le ocurría absolutamente nada.

Ryoma sorpresivamente levanto su mirada, y la mantuvo al frente, sus manos cubrían su boca, era como si estuviera pensando muy bien que decir.

―Takeshi –los dos se quedaron en silencio –Sakuno ya lo sabe.

― ¿Qué dices? –realmente estaba sorprendido, si no estaba equivocado, Ryoma se refería al asunto que no debíamos de mencionar.

―Sakuno…se entero de la peor manera Takeshi –volvió a cubrir su rostro con sus manos; Momoshiro se quedo en silencio para que continuara- si hubieras visto su cara-Momoshiro no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, le parecía increíble que Ryoma Echizen estuviera… ¿llorando? – ¡No pude hacer nada! Me quede completamente estático como un idiota ¡soy un idiota!

―Ryo…

―No debí dejarla contestar, soy un imbécil –Ryoma estaba completamente fuera de control.

― ¡Ryoma! –Takeshi lo tomo por los hombros con fuerza-Ryoma lo miro completamente sorprendido y cubierto por el camino de sus lagrimas –Tranquilízate, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien; Sakuno te ama, no dejara que algo como esto los separe; ya verás que pronto volverá.

―No lo creo Momoshiro…si la hubieras visto cuando la mujer le dijo que estaba embarazada de mí –recordó dolorosamente Ryoma.

―Entonces salió positiva la prueba de embarazo –Takeshi creía que eso era lo último que faltaba para cerrar esta historia, y ahora resultaba que el cuento seguía – ¿pero estas seguro que es tuyo? Puede que este mintiendo.

―Lo confirmare mañana; la mande a hacerse las pruebas y estudios con alguien de mi confianza –comenzó a tranquilizarse y mirar por la ventana del automóvil.

― ¿A si? ¿Quién? –Takeshi desconocía quien más podría saber sobre el secreto de Echizen.

―Tezuka –respuesta directa.

― ¿Él está enterado? –Takeshi quedo sorprendido al saber que el ex capitán estaba al tanto y sobre que reacción habría tenido al enterarse – ¿Cómo…?

―Recuerda que estamos en el mismo club y jugamos los fines de semana; él me notó un tanto raro y no tuve más opción que contarle la verdad.

―Aparte de nosotros tres; ¿nadie más lo sabe?

―No, solo ustedes porque son los más allegados a mí.

― ¿Quieres que busquemos a Sakuno con el coche? –Takeshi notó como Ryoma pareciese tener intenciones de salir del coche a buscar a Sakuno.

―Sí; puede que haya tomado rumbo a algún lugar alejado de mi.

―Ok. Entonces en marcha.

Sakuno y Ann se encontraban en una pequeña cafetería alejada de la casa de Ryoma. Y Ryuzaki ya había contado lo sucedido a Tachibana.

―No creo que Ryoma haya sido capaz de hacerte algo así Sakuno –trato de reconocer Tachibana.

―Pero los hechos demuestran lo contrario Ann –Sakuno se encontraba un tanto más calmada.

―Pero ¿no me estás diciendo que él no sabe realmente que es lo que sucedió? Que solo despertó junto a ella en la cama.

―Puede que me este mintiendo, aunque yo realmente quiero creerle Ann –Ryuzaki volvió a sentir que algo le oprimía el pecho y las lagrimas no tardaron en darse a notar.

― ¿Y que es lo que te impide creerle?

―N-no, no lose –sollozó –no sé si es mi orgullo, o el dolor por la decepción, o el temor de que me vuelva a mentir; solo sé que por un tiempo no quiero verle, o no puedo verle; no lo soportaría.

― ¿Y adonde piensas ir? Ryoma debe estar buscándote como loco y no parara hasta encontrarte.

―Aún no lo sé, apenas y me alcanzo el dinero para llamarte y si uso las tarjetas de crédito Ryoma podrá encontrarme.

Ann comenzó a pensar en cómo podría ayudar a su amiga hasta que descubriera que fue lo que realmente sucedió, no creía que Ryoma fuera capaz de hacerle algo así a su amiga, el era completamente diferente a su hermano y padre. Y fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió donde su amiga podría quedarse.

―Ya se Sakuno, puedes quedarte en el apartamento que mi hermano me obsequio cuando entre a la universidad, aun no me he deshecho de el por guardar buenos recuerdos y porque luego quería dárselo a Takeru; hasta el momento lo tengo desocupado y siempre voy a revisar y limpiar.

― ¿Enserio puedo quedarme en tu apartamento?

―Claro, tu siempre me has ayudado Sakuno, te debo demasiadas.

―Gracias, muchas gracias Ann –Sakuno abrazo fuertemente a Tachibana.

―De nada Saku, solo tendremos que abastecerla y conseguirte un poco de ropa.

―Por la ropa no te preocupes, y sobre la comida tienes razón.

―Pues entonces en marcha, tengo que llegar antes de que Takeshi sospeche algo.

―Lamento causarte tantos problemas –dijo apenada Sakuno.

―No te preocupes, eso es lo de menos.

―Gracias, y por favor Ann…no le digas a nadie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

__

__

__

Si estoy super conciente que no lo deje en un final muy intrigante que digamos, pero bueno, fue lo único q se me ocurrió después de estar tanto tiempo desinspirada, y bueno, espero y les haya gustado este cap, y me lo demuestren con sus hermosos reviews, y si la pagina no les quiere dejar dejarme (XD) un review, pasense por mi perfil y vayan a mi livejournal y ahí me dejan sus comentarios o intrigas, gustosísima estare en responderles, y de paso les mostrare algunas cositas y contare secretos de cómo terminara esto, también verán mis nuevos proyectos, los cuales pronto subiré, el mas pronto es " Enamorado de la novia de mi padre" ese esta interesante y espero terminarlo pronto, les facinara. Y realmente lamento mucho el no haber actualizado el año pasado, casi me muero, pero es que ocurrieron muchas cosas de las cuales, en otro momento les contare. Se me cuidas mucho besos, hasta pronto.


End file.
